A Little Time Away
by gempire
Summary: Just a little one shot of Essie having fun, to say more than that would be a spoiler for Uncertainty, but this is to mark four years since posting the first chapter of Uncertainty


**Disclaimer: Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer**

**This has no real significance to the over all story; I just wanted to do a little special one shot to mark this occasion. It has been exactly four years since I posted the first chapter of Uncertainty, so here's a little Essie one shot just for laughs. This is dedicated to all my silent readers as well as those of you who always review, thank you for taking time out of your week to read my little scribblings :)**

* * *

The ground fell away beneath my paws, the sun hot on my fur as I bounded between the trees. The parrots took to the air, squawking in complaint, but I didn't care, I was having fun with Tobias running beside me as we raced through the morning air. As much as I love my kids and ever growing brood of grandkids, I also liked this now annual two weeks we got to just be Essie and Tobias the young and carefree lovers. So we always came to Isle Esme, but it was hot and the seas around it clear and no humans for miles and miles, and there was water between us anyway. Here I could be whatever form I wanted, and right now that was a wolf.

We were at the topmost point of the island, just racing each other for the fun of it, going nowhere in particular, just running. The path curved but instead of following it Tobias ran straight on to leap off the side of the cliff, catching hold of a vine. I followed him; phasing back in mid leap and catching hold of my own vine and letting out a whoop as I swung out over a hundred foot of air, wind flowing around my naked body. I followed Tobias as he let go of his vine and free fell down to catch hold of one of the trees below. We both stopped for a moment, holding on to a branch, our feet resting against the trunk.

Tobias raised his eyebrow at me and I raised mine right back with a grin before I dropped down to the floor and Tobias landed beside me. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him before I turned quickly and phasing on the fly bounded back through the woods. Tobias chased after me and with a leap he landed on my back, clinging about my neck like I was a wild mare.

_Well this is new._ I thought.

_I realised I have never experienced this._ Tobias replied.

_Yeah._ I replied thoughtfully. _But I thought you liked running._

_I thought I would rest._ He stated.

_You're tired?_ I asked with a chuckle.

_You have quite worn me out Miss Esther._ He growled.

_Well that is a shame._ I said and I pulled down the heat and twisted around so I dropped down onto a pile of leaves with my arms around him. "Cause I'm not tired at all."

"Is that so?" Tobias asked, looking sceptical, but I knew when he was only messing around.

"You haven't quite worn me out yet Fang Boy." I growled as I pushed him onto his back to kiss him.

_Is that a challenge?_ He asked as his hands ran down the length of my back to rest on my butt.

"You up for it?" I asked with all the humour I knew such a cheesy line deserved, but I still ran my finger along his bare chest as I ran my toe up his leg.

"Always." He replied as he stroked my cheek.

We kissed as I reached down to pull off his shorts and it was so great not to have to pause for the goddamn intrusive precautions anymore. After years of trial and error Carlisle finally found a contraceptive that was much more effective in my opinion. It was kinda like a hormone coil and the best thing it did, other than stop me getting pregnant, was that I didn't bleed anymore because it interfered with whatever signal that causes me to ovulate on command. It meant that I could just enjoy my time with Tobias and not have to worry about the aftermath. Just lie in the wonderful afterglow.

Of course that would be afterwards, after all the kissing and caressing and playful nips that would lead to a fulfilling climb up the mountain of desire. Even after forty-six years our passion wasn't showing any signs of waning. Ok so there was at least a decade of that time where nothing had happened between us and when we first started to make love again there was that urgency, like we had to make up for lost time, but we soon calmed down and got back into the love marathons we'd had when we used to go on our monthly retreat to Tregarran where we were far away from Jake's disapproving glare.

I was snoozing in his arms as we lay against the giant leaves. Tobias was stroking my arm and placing kisses on my head. He wasn't sleepy, well he is a vampire, but he did like just lying with me, holding me and enjoying these quiet moments, especially when we could enjoy them without being interrupted.

"So where to next my love?" He asked happily.

"Let's just stay here a while." I said.

"You will be hungry in a while." He observed.

"Probably." I said, but I didn't want to move. "We can just go back to the house then."

"You don't want a feast?" He asked, he enjoyed cooking for me.

"I've already had one." I joked.

Tobias laughed and encouraged me to lie across his chest so I could look up into his face.

"Are you sated or still a little peckish?" He asked huskily.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'll want a snack later." I said, then I decided that maybe I wasn't as tired as I thought. "Actually on second thoughts." I said as I sat up, straddling him and looking down into his eyes. "Maybe a snack now won't hurt."

"I am unsure where this innuendo is leading to." Tobias observed.

"Me neither." I said and kissed his lips before I got to my feet. "Come on, I'll race you back to the house."

Tobias stood fluidly and got ready to run.

"On your marks, get set…" I started running before I shouted, "Go."

"Cheating as ever Miss Esther?" Tobias called as he raced to catch up.

"Me? Cheat? Never Fang Boy." I called back. "You're just not quick enough off the mark."

"Is that so?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah." I called back as I reached the wooden walkway that surrounded the house on the jungle side.

"Perhaps I let you win." Tobias said as he reached me and pulled me into his arms.

"How about we call it a draw and share the prize?" I suggested as I rested my arms lightly on his shoulders.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"You get to enjoy your passion for cooking and I get to enjoy my passion of eating food." I said happily.

"I do wish I could join you in that eating." Tobias said sadly.

"Well we got a couple of bunnies on standby and there's no one here to distract me so we could if you wanted to taste again. It's been decades since we've done it." I offered.

"Hmmm." Tobias said as he took my hand and kissed it. "In that case you are to have a long relaxing bath, I will start on food, something slow cooking perhaps, and then come join you."

"I like the sound of that." I said and kissed him. "Then we can sit out on the beach and watch the sunset as we eat."

"Sounds delightful." Tobias said with a smile.

"Then what're we dong lingering around here?" I asked. "I'll go run us an extra bubbly bubble bath and you go get busy in the kitchen."

We kissed one last time and I went to the bathroom where I started running the bath, pouring in a generous helping of bubble bath. It would take a while to run so I went to the kitchen to get some candles from the store cupboard. Tobias was hadn't bothered getting dressed, but he was wearing an apron. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you really wish me to splash myself with hot oil?" He asked.

"Of course not." I said as I filled a small box with candles. "It just looks funny."

"I'm glad I amuse you." He said, faking annoyance.

I grinned and kissed him before I went back to the bathroom to set up the candles. I lit the candles to let them get up to speed by the time we climbed into the water. I then sat waiting for the bath to run, dragging my fingers in the water every now and then. It was nearing full when Tobias entered to say he had some lamb slow roasting and everything else was prepped and ready for cooking later.

I turned off the taps and I climbed into the tub before Tobias climbed in to lean against the other side. After soaking for a moment I sat up and indicated for Tobias to turn around so I could wash his thick curls and scrub his back, if there was one thing Tobias always liked to feel, it was clean. It was just part of him now, no longer a coping mechanism to deal with his dark past, it was just something he liked.

"It is no longer the clean that holds the appeal it is the wonderful caresses that leads to it." He purred as he leant back against me.

"You do like the clean as well." I said, running my fingers down over his chest.

"Yes." He sighed as he leant his head back and I kissed at his throat. "Of course I have much more fun washing you." He said, sitting up and turning about in the tub and motioning me over to him.

I got on to my knees and leant forward, placing my hand onto the bottom of the tub, as I leant toward him. "As long as you make it thorough." I said huskily and placed a kiss on his lips before turning around and leaning back against his chest.

"You know it's difficult to wash you when you're lying this close to me." He whispered in my ear as he put his arms around my waist.

"Get creative." I whispered back.

"If that is your wish my love." He replied and he reached out for the soap and scrunchy.

He lathered up the scrunchy and put the soap back in the holder before he began washing it over my breasts, his other hand travelling down below the water to move along my almost faded caesarean scar. I felt the thrills begin to travel through me as Tobias dropped the scrunchy and now he was cupping my breasts, messaging me and kissing at my neck, knowing exactly how to get my motor running.

I was feeling deliciously spoiled by the time we got out of the bath, like I always did on our annual visit to Isle Esme when we didn't have to worry about being disturbed or overheard. I don't know what I'd do if we had to stop these little vacations of ours while Billie still lived at home. Although I hoped that she would stay for a while yet though, she's only twelve, even if she looks like an adult, and it just felt wrong to think of her going off into the world on her own. She was too young even if she thought of herself as being thirty or whatever. The rule was she had to wait until she was at least eighteen before she could move out, although I had no objections to her getting a job before that so she could save up some money and gain experience before she moved out on her own.

That was enough thinking about kids, now it was time for a bit of feeding fun and I needed all of my wits about me to make sure I didn't completely drain myself. When Tobias went to finish the food I pulled on my long silk dressing gown and went to grab the thick beach blanket from the linen chest and carried it out to the beach. I put it down on the sand before going to get some cushions to make it all the more comfortable. I set up the torches ready to create an intimate circle for us.

I went into the kitchen where Tobias in his own robe was busy putting the finishing touches to the dishes he was preparing. He poured a glass of wine for me and I took it. I sipped it gently because I was still a little iffy about alcohol, even though I knew I could handle it I didn't like the thought of getting drunk and losing control of my powers.

"You want a little taster?" I asked, holding up my hand.

"Wait until I have everything set up." Tobias said as he kissed my cheek.

"I've already done the blanket and the cushions, is there anything you want me to take out?"

"You bring the wine and your glass and merely wait for me my love." He replied.

"Don't be long." I said and kissed his cheek before I went back outside and sat down, lounging against the cushions as I sipped at my wine.

Tobias made four trips before he had all the dishes laid out on the blanket and he sat down beside me.

"Finally." I said, sitting up and leaning in to him. "I'm really hungry now."

"Then it is time to begin your meal Miss Esther." Tobias said, lowly, seductively as he motioned to the food around us.

"Glad you went for finger food this time, it's difficult trying to eat one handed with a fork." I said as I put my hand to his cheek.

"I recall that you stated this." Tobias whispered as he took the wine glass from me, to hold it so that I could eat what I chose.

I picked up some lamb on a little piece of bread and then I closed my eyes, pulling Tobias' mind into my own. Not that it was that hard to do anymore, after thirty-one years of marriage and being imprinted for forty-seven years that really wasn't surprising. Still some things took some concentration, like hooking Tobias up to my taste buds so he could taste as I did and not just experience food as putrid or ashes. Once I was certain we were connected up properly I opened my eyes, looking deep into his excited gold ones. I brought the lamb up to my mouth and tasted it with deep satisfaction. I knew enough about my powers now to know that I was getting a lot of wash back from Tobias, but you know, after years of not being able to taste anything but blood you would find the taste of food almost orgasmic.

Tobias gave the laugh he had for when I thought of something amusing.

_Well aren't you finding it orgasmic?_ I teased as I took the wine glass from him and took a sip of the dark red liquid, the taste shimmered through his mind and he shivered. I licked traces of wine from my lips before giving him a flirtatious smile. _Why don't you choose what you want to taste?_

_Really?_ Tobias asked as he leaned closer to me.

_Well you're getting your cheap thrills out of this; I may as well get my own by having you feed me._ I replied.

"If you insist goddess of my heart." Tobias said with a low growl as he reached out and picked up a piece of chicken and put it in my mouth, it was sweet and sour and it tasted good. Tobias really enjoyed the experience of tasting his own handy work while I enjoyed licking sauce from his fingers.

Tobias fed me in between sips of wine until the plates were empty and I was horny as hell. Between us we brushed the plates aside and I still had my hand on Tobias' cheek, our senses all interlocked as I pressed my lips to his, and everything shimmered through us, washing back and fore, intensifying and it was weird feeling sexual desire from both sides of the fence. I had to pull my senses back a little because it was getting a little confusing and dizzying in the wrong way. A little adjustment and then it was blinding and we were flying and seeing lights and I was falling back, back against the blanket, completely sated and wonderfully exhausted as I wrapped my arms around Tobias and pulled his nice cold body against mine so I could snuggle against his cool and get rid of some of this heat burning through me.

Our fingers tangled together as we lay in our snoozy bliss. As usual I was pulling Tobias into my dreams with me, but he liked being with me while I slept. I guess it would get boring otherwise; well I went long enough trying not to sleep for days on end to know how much the night can drag.

"_Where is this?" Tobias asked, looking around at the green hills around us._

"_You tell me, it's from your mind." I said, sitting up beside him and kissing his tanned shoulder as I stroked down his warm arm. That was always a treat on the dreamscape, seeing my Tobias as he was alive, with deeply tanned skin and shimmering hazel eyes. It was all the better because Tobias loved being this way._

"_I…I don't know." He said with a frown. "It must be from my childhood, it's not from my vampire memories."_

"_It's pretty." I observed._

"_Yes." He said, leaning back against me and he kissed me._

"_Maybe you visited the country as a kid." I suggested._

"_Yes." Tobias conceded as we lay back and looked up at the endless blue sky. "I cannot recall coming to this place, but it feels right."_

"_It feels happy." I observed._

_There was a giggle and we both sat up to see Liza chasing Aiden across the green field, but they were dressed like Etruscans. Then I realised it wasn't Liza and Aiden._

"_God, I just realised how much Addie looks like you." I exclaimed._

"_He does?" Tobias asked in shock._

"_Yeah. It'll probably become more apparent as he gets older, but look at you there playing with your mother, couldn't it just as likely be Liza and Addie?"_

"_It could be." Tobias said, stroking my leg, and kissing behind my ear. "I suppose we can only wait until he is grown. Hopefully he can be the living representation of me and never have to endure the alabaster cold of marble skin."_

"_Don't be so morbid." I said. "And you know he might know the cold."_

"_Heaven forbid he should become like me." Tobias said aghast._

"_I don't mean a full vampire." I whispered into his ear._

"_Then how would he know the cold?" Tobias snapped._

"_Well, a little like his Grandma does." I said softly._

"_You don't mean?" Tobias wondered._

"_Well I don't want to say too much, I don't want to get everyone's hopes up, but when I saw Addie at Christmas I was getting little bleeps from his mind. I don't know if it's significant, but who knows." I said with a shrug._

"_You believe he is like you?"_

"_Well he'll be eight next February, we'll soon know." I said with a shrug. "Now let's go somewhere more private and just bask in each other while we drift in sleep?"_

"Very well." Tobias said softly and we lay back together as the scene around us shifted and we were lying together in our favourite place in the forest back home. We stayed there in a hazy happiness for the rest of the night.

I awoke in the morning feeling giddy but happy, possibly weirdly drained.

"Do you need to feed?" Tobias asked.

"Probably." I replied with a lazy smile.

Tobias was gone and back before I really noticed and pushing a load of frightened fur into my hands. I bit into the bunny and the blood brought me around a little. The second one perked me right up and I was feeling energised.

"So what's up today?" I asked, kissing Tobias on the lips as I pushed him down onto the blanket.

"Feeling amorous already?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied. "Aren't you?"

Tobias grinned as he sat up to meet my lips and he began to caress me in all the right places. A little pre-breakfast sex was always good for morale, and we did our best to get some in when we were back home in Tregarran, although usually not so freely cause noise and all. On the island we were alone and we didn't have to worry about anyone but ourselves.

Well mostly. We did get dressed for a while so I could eat breakfast and check to see if we had any messages from the kids or even the grandkids. Mags had the whole message thing down pat now and the twins were proving to be right little computer geniuses. Mal suspected they were somehow using their shared telekinesis to 'talk' to the computer, but I put it down to the fact that both their parents were ridiculously intelligent, not to mention their grandparents.

After answering all the messages we had accumulated in twenty-four hours it was time to be Essie and Tobias, the young free and frisky again. Maybe frisky wasn't the right word, it was one of our fun loving days, taking things slow, letting things lead where they may.

We decided that a picnic would be nice, well the views from the top of the island were wonderful and we could just laze around in the sun all day, sparkling away to our hearts' content. Well it was the thirty first of July, a special day and I had a little something special tucked under my arm.

We reached the top of the island and we worked together, spreading out the blanket to sit on and arranging all the food for me to eat. We sat together and before I ate I handed the bundle to Tobias.

"Happy thirty-first anniversary Fang Boy." I said.

"Thirty one years?" Tobias questioned. "Do you not think it is time you stopped calling me boy?"

"Fang Man doesn't have the right ring to it." I said huskily before kissing him. "Now open the damn present."

"Very enticing Miss Esther." He joked as he unwrapped the bundle to find the smaller parcel inside.

He unwrapped the colourful paper to reveal the jeweler's box. He inspected it curiously.

"It helps if you open it." I stated.

He nodded and opened the box to reveal the pocket watch inside.

"It's timepieces right?" I asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Well, I thought this was more you than a wrist watch and more personal than a clock." I explained my choice.

"It's perfect my love." He said as he stroked the silver finish of the casing. "I will endeavour to wear a waistcoat every day in order to properly display this precious gift given by my darling wife, so loving even after three decades of marriage."

"Charmer." I teased.

"I am glad that after all these years I still have the ability to charm my beloved Wolf Girl." He said smoothly as he leant closer to me.

"You don't know the half of it Fang Boy." I said as I grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him closer to me until our lips met in a kiss.

"I think I have a good idea." He said, stroking my cheek, "And now dearest Essie, my darling wonderful wife, I present you with your gift."

He placed a small box in my hand and I opened it to find it contained what looked like a half size pocket watch, but when I pulled it from the box I found it was connected to a very long chain.

"I thought about how you cannot wear watches in fear of phasing." Tobias said as he gently took the watch from my unresisting fingers. "This is on an extra strength chain that is long enough to fit about your wolf neck." He added as he placed it about my neck.

"Cool." I said as I inspected it. "Is it waterproof?"

"Yes. It should prove durable." He assured me.

"Great. Because I'd hate to break it when running. It's something I can wear all the time. Well most of the time." I stated.

"I knew you would wish for such a thing, that is why I provided it for you."

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged him close and we kissed again. "And it'll be nice to know the time again without having to ask other people."

"I'm glad it makes you happy." Tobias said as he ran his fingers up and down my spine.

"Not as happy as you make me." I said, snuggling down to rest my head against his shoulder. "Did you ever think, when we were in Volterra, did you ever think we'd ever be allowed to be like this?"

"I had every faith we would escape that dread place, even in the darkest of days." He replied softly as he stroked my cheek. "I knew you had the power to free us, you merely required the right incentive."

"Glad one of us did." I murmured unhappily.

"Why fret of it now? We have been free for over twenty years and Volterra has never seemed further away. We live mostly at peace provided we do not stray into nomad lands alone." He said, trying to perk me up.

"You'd be ok, you're a vampire." I replied.

"I doubt they would be able to enslave you." He stated.

"Yeah, but they'd take a pop shot at me given who I am." I observed.

"If they would know you."

"Tobias, they all saw me when we were touring with Jane, getting the coalition off the ground, and if not it's not too wild an assumption to make that they know how to use a computer and could find a photo of me online to pass around. Wouldn't surprise me if they got us all on file."

"Even the children?" Tobias asked with worry.

"Our kids? Definitely. The grandchildren, probably not. But I'd never let them travel east of the borderlands. I know a lot of dhampir have been picked up as far west as Billings. The Brotherhood wouldn't dare set foot in Wyoming or Washington because they know they'd get beat as soon as, but Montana is especially vulnerable because no veggie covens have laid true claim to it. Well not since Olwen took out the Miles City coven by mistake."

"I think perhaps they would have been vulnerable to the Brotherhood regardless. Germaine was not one to listen to sense when warned about danger of any type. It was foolhardy to set up home so close to the borderlands."

"Maybe now, but back then there really wasn't a Brotherhood to talk of, disappearances were nothing but rumour and the guard had everything under control. It's a shame it's got to the point it has now, not that everyone knows the danger." I said, the last bit clearly a criticism.

"Jane wishes to keep news of the Brotherhood to a minimum." Tobias observed.

"I know, I just don't agree."

"It is true that people would benefit from knowledge, but it may cause mass panic too. What use is the knowledge if it should tear the Coalition apart? Better that Jane and the guard work to stamp out the Brotherhood stronghold by stronghold until they are no more. Allow the others to remain in a state of ignorant bliss."

"But what if it gets them killed?" I demanded.

"Vegetarians generally steer clear of the carnivore nomad lands, they have no reason to travel there. Those with dhampir find a warmer welcome travelling our lands, even to the point of having somewhere warm to spend the night should they drop by Olympic Drive."

"But where do all the kids the guard keep rescuing come from?" I demanded.

"They make them." Tobias said darkly. "You know that my love."

"Some are kidnapped." I insisted.

"Only if they are fool enough to pass through nomad lands." Tobias said warily, but given that our daughter was kidnapped out of our own back yard not so many years ago and it was only thanks to our eldest two that she didn't end up on some vamps menu it didn't give his argument much credibility.

"Or live in Montana." I grouched, deciding not to bring up the Billie thing, since we'd really stepped up our security since then.

"Perhaps." Tobias agreed. "However I think you torture yourself in wondering over such things. The world is as it is, and there is little we can do about it."

"You wanna know the most worrying part?" I whispered. "I agree with you? When did I get so apathetic? What happened to the Essie who'd run into the jaws of danger regardless of the threat to stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves?"

"She became a mother and grandmother and has too many dependants to risk her life for anything other than a direct threat to her family." Tobias said soothingly.

"Is it right that I do that though? I'm so powerful, I'm sure I could help a lot." I said with worry.

"I'm sure you could, but Billie is still in need of our guidance regardless of her protestations otherwise. Perhaps when she is truly grown and we no longer have children who rely upon our residing permanently at Tregarran we will offer our services to Jane in whichever way she requires us?" Tobias suggested.

"I guess I can work with that." I said. "I mean she's been bugging us for years and it will be good to help out properly."

"Best we do not tell her beforehand or she will bug us from now until we join to sign up as promptly as possible." Tobias observed.

"Yep." I agreed with a laugh. "We'll hold off until we're actually gonna join."

"Yes." Tobias agreed.

We were silent for a long while, just enjoying each others' company as the sun reached its apex and began it's slow crawl toward sunset, so many hours away. I sat up before standing up and stretching out my limbs.

"So Fang Boy, you up for a swim?" I asked.

"Race you to the beach?" He asked, shooting to his feet.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Ready…. Steady…." Tobias took off running. "Go."

"Cheater." I called after him with a laugh and began chasing after him, ghosting through the forest until we reached the ocean ready for a few hours of swimming, and for the time being, safe on this island paradise, we didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

**So there you go, just a little something to mark four years of Essie's story and the continuing saga of her children**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Gemma x**


End file.
